mc_nationsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Jeremiah Garland/Role-play Request: Timeline Shift
First Proposal: 1900 It occurred to me that, since this is not PPW role-play but is still strongly based on it, why do we have to keep the same role-play time frame? Therefore I propose we start this role-play fresh from the year 1900. Why 1900? My reasons are below. *'Simplicity.' No longer would there be several hundred tiny German and Italian states, just a unified Germany and a unified Italy. Not to mention both Roumania and Switzerland would be unquestionably independent countries; and Austria-Hungary would be the official country, not the convoluted "Habsburg Empire". Basically, every country we have already been assigned would still be a country, with the exception of Prussia (which could claim Germany), Sardinia (which could claim Italy), Bavaria, and Venice. Furthermore, with less countries, it would save us the time and trouble from fighting over small, insignificant un-claimed lands. *'More Powerful Countries. '''Kind of continuing off from the last point, there'd be more solid, powerhouse countries and not tiny city-state duchies. Given membership on the wiki is roughly 10-15 people, that's all we need; everybody would have a country and there wouldn't be many left over. Belgium, Bulgaria, Serbia, Egypt, Luxembourg, and Greece would be new countries users could claim, in addition to the already mentioned Roumania, Switzerland, Italy, and Germany. Sadly, Poland is gone, but seeing as this is indeed role-play we could make that exception; Russia and Germany's leaders could make an agreement to give Poland back its land and let it be independent. *'Centred Solely in Europe. 'Since the role-play we're practising is centred entirely in Europe/North Africa/Middle East, it would only make sense to limit it entirely to that region. By 1900, almost all European possessions in the New World had been lost, and only colonies in Africa and Australasia remained. This way, we can shift the focus from "colonial warfare" to actual European wars. *'Less Redundancies. 'Kind of the same thing as simplicity, but just wanted to reiterate this. There would be no more conflict around the whole Norway-Sweden-Denmark deal; it would be the Kingdom of Denmark and the Kingdom of Sweden-Norway. Persia would actually be called Persia in 1900, not the "Sefavid Dynastic Iranian Empire". No more superfluous/inapposite entities such as the Holy Roman Empire or the Papal States. Every European country would be clear, concise, and unquestionable. *'More Interesting Time Period. 'Guys, I'll be honest. After four years of role-playing, I'm kind of sick of the 1740s. It isn't a really exciting period (the War of Austrian Succession dulls in climatic comparison to that of World War One). Really, the only reason we had to role-play in the 1740s was because that's when POTCO was based; POTCO is gone, so why should we feel the need to continue in such a droll decade? Admit it: the early 20th Century is a little more fascinating. The warfare, technology, politics, society, and culture were far more advanced and interesting and it would be much more enjoyable to set the wiki's role-play in such a critical time. We'll be able to keep the refined charm and tradition of the European monarchies but in a subtly more modern period. So in short, I request everybody to consider and vote below. If we switch to the year 1900, everybody (for the most part) will be able to keep the country they currently have; those that have to change have plenty more powerful countries to choose from. Why do we feel entitled to keep playing in the same decade we've been in for several years? Let's experiment. Try something different. ''A map of the world in 1900: ''http://www.euratlas.net/history/europe/1900/index.html '' Support #Jeremiah Garland #Ze Assassin #Reyes De Luz (Albert Spark) #Blau Wolfe XIII #QueenOfSexy #Squirto19 #The Scotsman Oppose #Johnny Goldtimbers #Victoria Risa Diverti #TheNextMaster #LieutenantNigel #EmpressBluefeather31 Second Proposal: 1820 ( Passed ) Basically the same as the first request, but we'd be starting off at the year 1820 rather. Support #Jeremiah Garland #The Scotsman #David McMartin Son of Sparrow #Ze Assassin #TheNextMaster #Squirto19 #The 7th Master #Reyes De Luz #Johnny Goldtimbers #QueenOfSexy Oppose #Blau Wolf XIII #Victoria Risa Diverti Category:Blog posts